FwPCMH12
Summary In the mansion of darkness, the boy is sleeping, and threw a ball out of his hand. The ball rolled down the stairs. At first floor, Viblis was thinking about Luminous, and the ball rolled down. Then someone they were waiting for showed his eyes and destroyed the ball. Meanwhile, Nagisa remembered about the Queen Chairect. Later they came to Akane-san's place, and saw that she's closing up early. She said she is going to a ranch tomorrow, and asked for everyone's help. She said they'll leave at 5 AM, and Nagisa said her catchphrase. Mext morning, Honoka and Hikari were singing, and Mipple with Mepple watching the scenery. They were about to get lovey-dovey again, and Porun disturbed them. Akane-san heard someone saying "Porun", and asked, who is that. Honoka said, that she just misheard, while Hikari made Porun quiet. Then Nagisa started dream-talking. Obviously, she was dreaming about food. She dreamed about eating huge chocolate cake. Later, when they arrived at the ranch, Hikari found a baby goat. Porun changed to his true form, and jumped on the goat's back, saying, that it's white Chuutaro. The goatd got scared. Everyone asked him to come back. Mipple and Mepple decided to take him back, but got scared of a yawning cow. Then Porun understood, that the goat doesn't like it, and apologised her. Then Hikari saw, that the goat's name is Bell. Nagisa asked, if it's true, that goats eat paper. Honoka said, that they can eat papaer, but now paper has ink and other chemicals, that would upset their stomachs. Then Akane-san called them, wanting to open the cafe. Hikari had to leave Bell-chan. They opened the cafe and tried advertising, but nobody came. There were plenty of local shops there. Then Bell-chan came, looking for Hikari. She had flowers stuck on her. Then everyone decided to do a highlands takoyaki set - hot takoyaki with cold ice cream and decorated with highland flowers. They advertised it, and many customers came - mainly, because kids wanted to play with Bell-chan. But everyone loved the set. Then everyone went to see how cows are being milked, giving everyone a rest. Meanwhile, cows and goats at farm felt something bad. Bell-chan came to Hikari, and was scared. Even Porun said, that it's scary. Hikari chaced Bell-chan, and in the milking place a post fell down, scarying everyone. They headed to the place where cafe is, throwing off a table and blocking cafe's window. Then Hikari stopped Bell-chan, and saw Baldez. Then Nagisa and Honoka came, and everyone transformed. Baldez turned the hay tower into zakenna. Black and White tried attacking it, but they were thrown down by haystacks. Luminous used Heartiel Action, and froze zakenna. Black and White used Marble Screw Max, and defeated zakenna. Baldez was about to attack, but he changed his mind and went away. Later, all 3 were at Bell-chan's paddock, and remembered, that they were forgetting something. Akane-san was alone at the cafe, trying to serve the customers by herself. Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes